Forgotten Pieces
by scarleteyes21
Summary: Rogue couldn't understand what Mystique meant when she said that she was happy that she and Logan finally found each other.


Rogue pressed her ear against Logan's office, desperate to hear who Logan was talking to on the phone.

"He's talking to Crissy."

Rogue jumped to defensive mode at the sound of the voice. She turned to see Emma Frost standing with hands on her hips, a playful smirk plastered on her shiny made up face.

"You do realize it's rude to pry into conversations that don't concern you." Emma scolded.

Rogue backed away from the door, "Ah just wanted tah know who he was talking to. He's been in there two hours."

Emma didn't look like she believed her. Rogue could tell that she was trying to read her mind. It was unnerving. She was thankful that her powers made it complicated for telepaths to read her mind.

"He's just checking up on Crissy." She studied Rogue for a moment, noticing the girl's anxious look, "He just wants to see if she is okay with her father."

Rogue's eyes went doe.

Crissy had a father and Logan still checked up on her.

If only she were that lucky.

"Why are you so curious about who he talks to any? It's none of business."

Rogue glared at the older woman, "Logan always checks up on me and who Ah'm talking to. It's only right that Ah do the same for him."

"Ahh." Emma smiled knowingly, "Really?" she looked back at the door, "I thought maybe you wanted to know who Logan spent all his free time with."  
" Ah don't care who Logan spends his time with. As long as they are alright." Rogue flinched, she shouldn't have added that in.

She could see the devilish sparkle in Emma's eyes. The woman grinned even wider, "Look darling-"

"Do not call me 'darling.'"

Rogue was a bit surprise when she saw the look of hurt grace Emma's face. But within seconds the hurt disappeared and indifference set in.

"Obviously Logan has other people to take care of besides you and your teen emotions."

"Said the woman who constantly dotes on Scott and his problems." She crossed her arms and gloated in knowing she made Emma fluster about Scott. "And for yoah information, Ah'm twenty-one."

"Only seven years younger than me?" She looked Rogue up and down. "I don't believe that."

"Lahke Ah don't believe that you're twenty-eight?" Rogue asked, her tone dripping faux sweetness.

Before Emma could retort the alarms rang loudly throughout the Xavier mansion. The basement lights flashed bright red, signaling that the emergency was a break-in.

Rogue cursed under her breath, she pointed at Emma. "Go to cerebro, see if you can track who the intruder is."

Emma nodded and quickly ran to cerebro.

"What the hell happened?" Logan asked running out of his office with claws already out. He looked up the flashing lights and began to sniff out the hallway. "Damn it, I can't get a trace." He looked at Rogue. "Get Emma to-"

"Ah already sent her tah cerebro."

Logan faltered for a second; sometimes Rogue could read him too well. "Fine, check on Forge, make sure he shuts down the arterially rooms and the hanger." Rogue was already down the hall by the time he was half-way finished giving orders.

Logan ran the other way, planning to stop the intruder before they got to the exit.

Rogue almost skidded past Forge's lab, she pounded hard on the door and hoped he wasn't listening to his i-pod like the last time when the mansion got broken into.

The door slid open.

"Bobby?"

The blond mutant looked at her questionably; he looked very pale, almost as white as snow.

Rogue knew that Bobby never liked it when it came to unplanned fights. But he looked a little too sick. Almost liked he had seen a ghost.

"Are yah okay?" Rogue asked him carefully.

Bobby shook his head and grinned, giving her two thumbs up. "Never better. What's going on?"

"What are you two standing here for?" Kitty yelled, phasing through Rogue to get between her and Bobby. "Someone just broke into the mansion; it could be that Mystique woman again."

"It could be the brotherhood again." Bobby suggested, turning into his ice form while passing Rogue. That's when it clicked, something wasn't completely right here.

She kicked Bobby in his back then grabbed his arm behind his back and pinned him to the wall.

"Rogue? What are you doing?!" Kitty shrieked, trying to her pull off of him.

Rogue shrugged Kitty away and focused her energy on keeping Bobby pinned. The petite brunette was still tugging on her arm.

"Yah don't get it. This isn't Bobby."

Kitty frowned, "Of course it's Bobby!" She pointed at him, "What are you talking about?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, sometimes she believed she was the only one who listened to Logan's defense classes.

"When was the last time you passed Bobby in his ice form and he was still _warm_?" Rogue asked slightly peeved, she watched as Kitty's eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment. She laid her hand on Bobby's forearm but before she could agree Bobby grabbed her wrist and flipped her over.

"Kitty!" Rogue kneeled down besides the younger girl, she was out cold. She looked up to see Bobby with a cocky grin.

"Smart girl. I shouldn't have expected any less from you." Rogue watched in horror as Bobby began to transform into a blue skinned red headed woman with glowing yellow eyes.

"Who are yah?" Rogue asked, she assumed it was Mystique. She had seen blurred images of the mutant from Magneto's memories.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I don't want to." Mystique said, surprisingly gently to Rogue. She pulled out the container holding the inhibitor collar. "You'll understand some day."

Rogue panicked, she quickly grabbed the mutant by the arm. But Mystique was too much of an expert fighter, she easily flipped Rogue over.

"I told you. I don't want to hurt you."

Rogue could feel the pain surge through her body; she struggled to pick herself up and could only watch helplessly as Mystique ran off.

"Yeah, that didn't hurt one bit." Rogue slowly got up and held her hand to her side. There was only one other way to get out from the basement. '_Emma, get Logan to the back exit quick_.'

Mystique tried to shake off the numbness, but it would take a while. Everything was going so smoothly till she saw her.

Of all the dumb things to do, why did she have to show her the collar?

She had to get out and quick. She could all ready feel the resident telepath trying to get through her mental blocks.

The exit was just a few yards away.

"Going somewhere, Raven?" a gruff voice asked.

Mystique sighed dramatically; she knew she would have run into him eventually. Avoiding Logan was impossible; his was like a damn bloodhound.

"Logan. Nice to see you again."

She was expecting to see anger or agitation when she turned around to look at him. But none of those emotions came across, he looked tired and…heartbroken.

He looked the man she once knew.

James.

"We don't have to do this." Logan chided gently. She could see that he meant it; he didn't look like he was up to fight.

"Yes." She transformed into Logan, avoiding the look of guilt and shame on his face. "We do." She tackled him, punching him in the face. She started to notice that he wasn't putting up any sort of a fight. "Why aren't you fighting back?"

"It's not worth it, Raven."

Mystique growled in disgust, he had no right to make her feel guilty about the situation. It wasn't like she had ever had a choice. She grabbed him by his shirt and threw him into the wall.

Two more of his X-men joined in on the fight, Cyclops had his hand on his visors while Rogue looked eager for a rematch.

"Mystique, give us back the collar. Now."

Mystique smiled wickedly and looked at Logan. "Really? This is the best you've got?" She ran towards Cyclops, dodging his optic blast, and flipped him over. "You're not that strong yet, slim." When Cyclops stood up again Mystique morphed into Jean. The color on Cyclops face drained, he looked half terrified and half angry.

Mystique knew he would never attack her while she was like this. Cyclops wasn't the type.

Rogue was though.

She jumped Mystique from behind and tackled her to the ground. Mystique let her think that she had the upper hand, she let Rogue pin her hands and shoulders. "You're good." She complimented Rogue; she kicked Rogue off and punched her in the stomach. "Though you have a lot to learn."

She kicked her again in the stomach, causing the young girl to cough up blood. Mystique froze and kneeled down to check on Rogue when Cyclops hit her with his lasers.

"Get away from her!" Cyclops shouted blasting Mystique again.

Logan ran to check on Rogue, brushing a piece of stray her off her face. "You okay kid?" Rogue nodded meekly, wiping up the blood from her chin as Logan helped her to stand.

"Ah'm so gonna kick her ass."

Logan growled, his claws were already out. "Get in line."

Mystique was breathing hard over a knocked out Cyclops. She nudged him a bit with her foot, no response. She smirked when she saw Logan coming towards her.

"Who's next?"

Logan drove his claws into her stomach. Rogue looked away as Mystique let out a blood curling scream.

Logan pulled out his claws, his face was pale. He didn't know why he did that.

"Give me the collar, Raven." He growled furiously as Mystique held her hands tightly to her stomach.

Mystique sneered; her cold yellow eyes looked murderous. "Not on your life, James." She pulled out a dagger from her belt and cut through his leg. Logan buckled from the pain.

"Logan!" Rogue ran to him, but Mystique grabbed her before she got to him and flipped her over.

Mystique kicked the emergency door opened and turned around to look back at the two. She looked worn out now, Rogue wasn't so sure if it was from Logan's attack. But the blue mutant seemed more sad than in pain. She looked at Rogue with a sad a smile.

"I'm glad you two found each other."

Rogue gasped for air as she got up to check on Logan. He was in shock, "What the hell was that?"

_Later…_

"What on earth took you so long?" Emma chastised Logan as he walked in Hank's lab. He had been called down by Emma a half hour ago, but got caught up in something else.

"Had to kill a mouse." (1)

Emma shuddered in disgust; she looked at Logan's hands to make sure he didn't kill the mouse with his claws.

He probably did.

"If you think that sick, you should have seen the fight his girlfriend put up." Logan smirked as he took a seat. He wasn't sure why Hank and Emma called him down.

He was hoping that they had figured out a way to stop Mystique from breaking into the mansion again. Hank was a genius when it came to breaking down mutant's powers.

"I looked at Mystique's blood samples." Hank spoke up finally. He beckoned Logan to come over by his computers.

"You find anything?"

"Mmm…Sort of." Hank cleared his throat, looking as uncomfortable as Emma did at the moment. "Mystique's powers allow her to morph into any or sound like anyone. The one thing she can't do is copy mutants powers, nor can she change her own DNA."

"Or her scent." Logan sighed in agitation. He thought Hank called him down here for a reason. "We already know this, Hank."

The furry blue doctor grinned, "Yes, but it's nice to repeat." He pulled up Mystique's file. "Mystique powers are somewhat like yours. She can't heal but thanks to her powers, she can reproduce and recreate cells."

"So?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "It means, it's impossible to figure out how old she is, or if she really look like this." She pointed at the screen. "For all we know she could have picked up the blue skin and red hair on purpose, to prove a point."

"We thought if we could find a family member, a cousin, a sibling, anyone related to her by blood, we could figure out how to reverse her powers."

Logan looked confused, he shook his head. "You can't figure out her age. What makes you think that you can find her family?"

Hank fidgeted with his lab coat, "That's were you come in. You know Mystique better than any of us."

Logan laughed bitterly; he couldn't believe that Hank actually thought he remembered anything about his time with Mystique.

"I don't remember anything. I wouldn't have known if Raven hadn't told me." Logan looked back at the computer. "Maybe she has a great-great-great something or other who could help."

Hank looked at Emma for support. There was no other way to say it. "Actually, she has a daughter."

"What?"

Emma back away slightly, "Mystique has a daughter."

"How the hell did you find that out?"

Hank pinched the bridge of his nose. "I did a blood test."

"I don't remember Raven ever telling me she had a kid. She left Weapon-X left years before I did, her daughter could be anywhere by now. Do we have any idea how old she is now?"

Emma tapped her nails against the computer's table, she casted her eyes down, not having the guts to speak to Logan directly. "She's twenty-one."

Logan backtracked, doing the math in his head. "Mystique was pregnant when she was in Weapon-X?"

Hank sighed; he didn't know how this would affect Logan. He could see Logan was piecing all the evidence together in his head.

"Who's the father?" Logan's voice sounded so unattached, almost hollow.

Hank and Emma didn't answer.

"Who's the father!?"

"You are."

Hank flinched. He wasn't surprised when Logan flipped his desk over and destroyed his chairs.

"Feel better?"

Logan shook his head, his breathing sounded heavy, as if he were holding back his true feelings _still_.

"How could she do this?" Logan ran his fingers through his hair, trying his best to calm down. He didn't remember Raven telling him anything about being pregnant, nor did he remember Raven and him ever sleeping together.

Emma and Hank waited patiently as Logan gathered himself together.

"So…you telling me I've got a twenty-one year old daughter running around somewhere?"

"No. She's not running around."

"Then where is she? Do you know? Is she even a mutant?" Logan had a million more questions that needed to be answered.

Emma took a deep breath, gathering all the courage she could muster to tell Logan what she knew. "She's a mutant. And she's _here_."

Logan blinked, he had figured it out.

"You're joking right?" It had to be a joke. He couldn't figure it out, there was no way this could be true.

"Paternity tests don't lie." Hank maximized one of the links on his computer. On the screen was a picture of Logan and Rogue next together. The word "match" blinked brightly above the picture. "You're alleles matched with her, as did Raven's."

Before Logan could open his mouth to ask, Hank answered him. "I did the test three times. All with the same results."

Logan shook his head, he didn't know how it was possible but he was getting a headache. "How-I…it makes sense." He looked up at the two. "What Raven said before she left. It makes sense. I saw how she looked when she kicked Rogue." He massaged the back of his neck; he couldn't stand still for two seconds. He needed something to cool his nerves, and quick. "I just thought…"

"Mystique had her shields down after she injured Rogue. I assume she still cares about her." Said Emma, "I saw a bit into her mind. And from what I gathered, along with your memories; she was pregnant before you freed her."

"Did I know?"

Emma pressed her lips together.

That was enough of an answer for Logan. "What happened next?"

"The two of you were planning to run away together. But Weapon-X found out about the pregnancy, after you freed her she thought that you would come for her."

"I never did." Logan could barely hear his own voice. Emma was sure he was about to have a breakdown. She rubbed his back, trying her best to comfort him, but he brushed her off.

"Logan, it wasn't your fault. She never told you." Hank assured him

"It doesn't matter." He pointed his finger angrily at Hank. "Rogue grew up in hell; you and I both know that. All that crap she went through and I was never there!"

"Because you never knew. Be reasonable here, if you want to blame someone, blame Mystique."

Logan became quiet as he took in Hank's advice. He walked away, not knowing where to go next.

"Logan!"

He ignored the two and left.

Hank sighed in despair; things weren't going like he hoped they would.

"Did you honestly expect everything to go over smoothly?" Emma asked him in disbelief.

Hank ignored her, "Who else do you think is related to each other here?" he asked curiously. He would have never suspected that Logan and Rogue were related. It wasn't unusual for mutants to become orphans or disowned. Before the explosion, a good number of the students at Xavier's were orphans, disowned, and/or homeless.

Emma smirked, "Shall we do more tests?"

_Kitchen…_

Rogue looked down in her cup of milk; she knew she would never find the answers in her cup. But she couldn't shake off what Mystique had said to her. The way she had praised her and even checked on her after getting hurt…

It didn't make any sense.

She dunked her cookie in the milk.

It was probably nothing. Mystique knew how to get under people's skin. She knew what made them tick. She had turned into Jean when she was fighting with Scott.

But she didn't look guilty when she had hurt him.

"Hey kid." Rogue snapped her head up, forgetting about her thoughts and smiled.

"Logan. Yah feeling any better?" He looked healed, but pale. His brown eyes looked shiny.

Rogue couldn't believe it. "Are you okay?" She led Logan to the kitchen table and pulled out the chair next to hers. Logan wasn't responding, she waved her hand in his face. "Logan? Logan, you're scaring me." She shook his shoulders.

Had Mystique messed him up more than she thought?

Logan slumped back into the chair and rubbed his face wearily. "I'm fine."

"Uh-huh." she smiled at him. "Ah'll get yah a beer."

Logan turned around and watched her get him the beer. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"That's because Ah know yah so well. Yoah like family to me Logan, yah know that." She didn't see him flinch after she had said that.

She handed him the cold bottle and sat down again.

Logan barely took a sip, he set the bottle down. "Are you okay?" he asked her. He was failing miserably at acting normal.

Rogue rubbed her stomach, "Yeah." She glanced at the bottle; Logan should have swallowed down half of it by now. "Shouldn't Ah be asking you that?"

Logan grunted, "I'm fine. Just found out some stuff."

"About Mystique?"

Logan shook his head yes and took a large gulp of the beer. The alcohol didn't provide any comfort what so ever. He would have to drink fifteen just to get a buzz, he cursed his mutation. All he wanted was to feel numb and forget.

"Is that how she normally acts?"

Logan sat up. "What do you mean?"

"C'mon, Logan. Yah didn't see the way she was acting? One minute she was cold and heartless and next she seemed almost sad." She took a large bite from her cookie. "And what did she mean by '_I'm glad you two found each other_.'?"

Logan grabbed her hand, alarming Rogue. No one ever grabbed her like that before. If anything everyone in the mansion, including Logan, went out of there way not to touch her.

"Logan?"

She had never seen him look so emotionally beaten before. Logan was always the one to stay strong and never falter.

"What do you remember from your childhood Rogue?"

Rogue's eyebrows went sky high. They had never talked about her past before. It wasn't a banned topic, but it was something that she rarely brought up.

"Not a lot. Ah remember staying at a lot of foster homes."

"Nothing about your parents?"

Rogue laughed, "Mah parents? Ah wish." She pulled her hand out from Logan's grasp. "Yah know better than to ask me that."

"Yeah…I know."

Rogue shrugged, "Why do yah want to know all of a sudden?" She looked at him when he didn't answer. "This doesn't have anything to do with Mystique, does its?" she asked him worriedly.

He still wasn't answering her.

"Logan, what are yah not telling me?"

"She's your mother." He told her softly, he eyed her as he finished off his drink.

Rogue blinked, she had heard him. Not really believing him, but she could tell he wasn't joking.

Logan would never joke about something like _this_.

She breathed in deeply; already she could feel the tears sting her eyes.

"How's that possible?"

Logan ignored the urge to wipe away the tears cascading down her face. He hated Mystique, more than ever now. For causing the two of them pain, for him wanting to kill her, for him wanting to wrap his arms around Rogue.

"We, Hank actually, did a blood test. He wanted to see if he could figure out a way to defeat Mystique. He thought if he could get some samples from a relative." He shook his head. He was getting off-topic. "Your name came up."

Rogue sniffed and quickly wiped away the tears. Her whole body felt numb. "Maybe it was a mistake?" she asked hopefully.

"Hank did the test three times. I'm sorry, Rogue."

She waved him off, "It's not your fault. Ah should have guessed something was up when she wanted to check my injuries."

"That's not what I'm sorry for."

Something in his voice made Rogue look at him.

"What?"

Logan rubbed his face, he still couldn't figure out how to explain it to her. She would be pissed as hell at him.

"Logan, spit it out already! It can't get anymore worse."

"I'm your father."

That did it.

Rogue sat still, looking like a deer in the headlights. Her lips were pressed tightly together. It was a lot to take in.

"Rogue?" Logan made an attempt to touch her hand but she backed away from him as if he burnt her.

In some ways, he had.

"Yoah my father?" she got up, knocking the chair back. "Yoah my father!" her voice was getting louder.

"Rogue, we can talk about this. Can you calm down?"

It was the wrong thing to say. Rogue looked even more furious, she was shaking. "Calm down! After what yah told me!?"

Rogue pulled on her hair, she could stand still. "Ah-Ah." She looked at him, he looked hurt and confused. "Ah need to leave." She sighed and left.

"Rogue!"

"NO!"

Logan sucked in cheeks, he half expected her to react like this.

He didn't mind Rogue being his daughter. He thought of her as a daughter. They were always close; in fact she was the only one in the mansion that he would admit to caring for. It scared him now, Rogue had always mentioned how much like family he was to her. Even though he had a habit of leaving, he never stopped loving her.

'_Do you want me to talk to her?'_ Emma asked through her telepathy.

"No, I'll go do it." He looked at his beer with disdain.

He should really be sober for this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin. **

**Writing a part two. **

**(1) Disney is buying Marvel. Anyone else saw this coming? **


End file.
